


Do What You Want to My Body

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Up to Untouched! Adjusting to their new bodies is one thing, telling Kid's father and their friends is something else entirely. Rated M for Lemons and FemSlash! Written with my love, fem!deaththekid/hinatameerkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Want to My Body

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Soul Eater, just the plot!

"What do you think of my dress?" Soul asked Kid, finally getting used to her female body. She was hoping to receive praise from her girlfriend, but she wasn't sure how she would react. Today was the day they were going to announce their relationship to all of Shibusen, so she had to look good. Only Maka knew of their secret, since he walked in to check on his weapon only to find the two women fast asleep, naked, in each other’s arms.  
Kid narrowed her eyes, and took a step backward. “It lacks symmetry. You have a balanced body now! You need to show it off!” She exclaimed as she gestured to Soul’s chest. Being a woman now was a bit of a challenge to her, but having her lover as a woman was an easy transition. Kid loved having two things to hold onto.  
She looked down, failing to see what made her dress so bad. "What do you mean it lacks symmetry? I think it looks fine."  
"One sleeve is longer than the other!" She grumbled. Kid pulled a ruler from her purse, and measured each sleeve to prove her point.  
"Fine," Soul grumbled, heading back to her bedroom to find something else to wear, a pout on her face.  
"You can borrow some of my clothes if you like. You’re taller but you might fit," Kid offered her.  
"I think I got this," Soul called out. She came out of her room in a halter dress that went to her knees. It was a sparkling red, the same color as her eyes. The sash around her waist was black and had little piano keys adorned to it.  
Kid nodded happily in approval. “Perfect! A dress just as beautiful as you!” She happily said.  
"T-thanks," Soul blushed.  
Kid gave her lover a soft kiss. “Ready now to tell everyone? I can’t imagine they’d want to be upset with a reaper and death scythe.”  
"I'm nervous," Soul admitted with a blush. "I mean, Maka took it well, but he's my partner. I just don't know if the others will be as accepting."  
Kid gave Souls blushing cheeks a kiss. “I know that Patty won’t mind it. He’ll just bounce excitedly. The rest will come around for us.”  
"I hope so," she muttered, wrapping her arms around her lover.  
"Again, who would dare be upset with a reaper and death scythe?" Kid joked.  
"True," she smiled and leaned in to give her lover a quick kiss.  
Kid held her lover close and gave her neck a soft kiss. She loved how soft Soul’s skin felt.  
"If you keep this up we won't meet our friends at the right time," she murmured with a grin.  
"Is that an issue?" Kid asked, a sly grin on her lips. She gave Soul a passionate kiss.  
Soul groaned, pulling away. "It is if we want to arrive within eight minutes," she said softly, nuzzling her.  
Kid sighed softly and took her lovers hand. “I guess we should go. We’ll celebrate afterwards,” she said with a wink.  
"I like the sound of that," she winked, pecking her on the cheek as they walked hand-in-hand to Shibusen.  
Kid smiled at her, and held her hand tighter. She noticed the stares they got, but none bothered her. She was happy, and that’s what mattered.  
Soul noticed the smile on her face and couldn't help but grin herself. Seeing Kid so happy made her heart soar.  
Kid stopped at the door, and turned back toward Soul. “Are you ready?”  
"Yes baby," she smiled, kissing her lightly before pushing the doors to the Death Room open.  
Waiting in the Death Room were their friends. Liz smiled at their arrival, and then narrowed his eyes at their hands.  
Soul stiffened at the look that Liz gave them, a blush forming on her cheeks as she hid slightly behind Kid.  
Kid pulled Soul closer, and stepped toward their friends. “Everyone, as our friends, I know you’ll be happy that we are happy… Happy together,” she said as she held hers and Souls hand up together.  
"You two are together?" Black*Star asked, incredulous. Tsubaki just smiled at the happy couple, and Patty, like predicted, was bouncing up and down in happiness.  
Kid only blushed lightly and nodded. She let her and Soul’s hands down.  
"Congrats!" Black*Star yelled, jumping up and down with Patty.   
"Have you told your father yet Kid?" Liz asked, eyes narrowing.  
Kid hung her head. “I haven’t quite gotten around to that yet,” she answered.  
"He will overjoyed for you two," Maka smiled, speaking for the first time. "I guarantee it."  
"I’m sure you’re right," she replied with a hopeful smile.  
Liz just scoffed, walking off with his hands in his pockets.  
Kid frowned lightly and went after him. She caught up to him, taking hold of his sleeve.  
"What do you want?" he growled, trying to shake her off. Soul ran up to her lover, holding her close.  
"What… Has you upset?" Kid asked. She took a step backwards into Soul.  
"You two do! Damnit! I don't see how you are together! Did you not get the hint a long ass time ago? I have feelings for you!" he screamed, punching the wall.  
Kid glanced toward the floor, feeling lower than dirt. “I… Never noticed. I always assumed you saw me as a sibling.”  
"It's whatever. If you are happy with her, that's what matters. I was just a bit miffed," he admitted, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"I’m sorry. I can be oblivious to certain aspects of life. We’re, still friends though, of course? You’re more than a weapon, you’re family to me." Kid said, a light bit of sadness in her gold eyes.  
Liz saw the sadness in her eyes and gave her a bear hug. "Of course. You are mine and Patty's family now."  
Kid smiled lightly and hugged Liz tight. She was happy to have the brothers as her family, along with Soul now.  
Soul smiled, so happy to see her lover as happy as can be. Now it was time to go tell Shinigami-sama.  
The nervousness finally showed in Kid. Her face was pale and her hands became sweaty.  
"It's okay baby. I'm sure he will approve," Soul murmured, kissing her cheek and squeezing her hand reassuringly.  
Kid nodded lightly, and entered the room. “Father?” she called out, catching his attention.  
"Hey there Kiddo! What's up?" Shinigami-sama said in his cheery voice.  
Kid sighed lightly, and pulled Soul toward her. “I wanted to tell you, that I’ve taken this death scythe as my partner… but not a weapon partner.”  
"What exactly do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head in confusion.  
The red in her cheeks brightened. “Soul, is my… girlfriend,” Kid finally stammered out.  
"Oh," he blinked, quieting for a moment. "That's great!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down in joy.  
She titled her head in confusion, and then smiled. “Glad you’re alright with this!”  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned. "I want my Kiddo to be happy no matter what!"  
Kid smiled happily, and replied, “Thank you Father!” She turned toward Soul, then and asked, “Ready to go on then?”  
"Yes," she murmured, kissing her love on the cheek before wrapping her arms around her.  
Kid gave her a tight hug, and then took her hand. “Did we have plans for afterwards my lovely?”  
"If I remember right, someone was wanting to get a little frisky earlier," she whispered, winking at her.  
"Ah yes," Kid said with a smirk. "We’ll be going now Father." She waved lightly, and then took her lover by the hand. Kid quickly whisked the scythe to her mansion.  
"That was quick," Soul said with a smirk.  
"Reaper abilities always have their benefits," she said with a wink. Kid kissed her lover, holding her tight.  
Soul moaned, pulling her even closer, arms wrapping around her small frame.  
Kid caresses Souls hips, pulling her sash away. She walked her backwards onto the couch.  
"Not even going to make it to the bedroom?" Soul smirked against her lips.  
Kid only smirked and kissed her hard, her tongue sliding into her mouth. Her hands grabbed for the zipper of the dress.  
Soul arched her back up at her caresses, giving Kid easier access to the zipper. Small moans came from her as their tongues rubbed against one another's.  
She pulled the zipper down, and pulled the dress away. Kid kissed down her neck, nipping and licking as she worked along her neck.  
Soul moaned in delight, loving the feeling of her lover's lips. Her fingers slipped her jacket off before making quick work of the buttons on her blouse.  
Kid began kissing down Soul’s chest, licking along her collar bone. She quickly undid the latch on her bra, and tossed away the garment.  
"Someone's eager," she chuckled, threading her fingers in her hair.  
She blushed, and admitted, “I love enjoying your symmetrical body.” Kid ran her tongue along her breast.  
Soul's witty retort died in her throat as Kid lavished her breasts with soft kisses. The only thing she was capable of making was moans of her name.  
Her lover’s moans excited Kid. She leaned the scythe back on the couch, laying her flat. Her tongue lapped across each breast, and then trailed down her stomach.  
"Oh Kid," she moaned, quickly ripping off her shirt so she could have more of her skin under her hands.  
"Your moans are so beautiful," Kid said softly. Her mouth worked its way down to her legs. She kissed every inch of her soft legs.  
"T-thank you," she murmured, shivering at the feeling of lips against her legs. Her hands deftly undid her bra, releasing her breasts for her to tease.  
Kid gasped softly at the feel of Soul’s hands on her breasts. She kissed up her thigh, and took hold of her underwear with her teeth.  
Soul's fingers lightly tweaked her nipple, causing Kid to moan out in pleasure. Soul was so blinded by her actions that she failed to notice her panties being peeled off of her.  
Kid moaned loudly into the fabric as she pulled them down to her knees. Her fingers caressed her lover’s hips before ghosting across her heat.  
"K-Kid!" she moaned out. She wanted to feel her lover's fingers buried deep inside her.   
A sly smile painted itself on her face. Kid softly rubbed the edge of her lover’s slit, and then pushed her fingers into her. “You’re so tight,” she softly said.  
All thoughts went out the window when she thrusted her fingers deep inside her. She was barely about to moan out Kid's name from the sheer ecstasy she was in.   
Kid rolled her fingers around her lover’s warm walls, thrusting in further. Her leaned downward and began licking her clit.   
She began screaming from the multiple stimulants as her fingers roughly pulled on her hair.  
The sharp pull of her hair only fueled Kid more. The few times her lover inflicted any bit of pain on her, her excitement rose.   
Knowing that Kid liked it when she was rough, Soul pulled her hair a bit harder with one hand, her other hand going to her breast to squeeze harshly.  
Kid moaned softly into her skin, and nipped harder on her clit. Her fingers brushed over her g spot, beginning to move faster within.  
"Kid!" she squealed, her hands making quick work of her skirt and panties. Her hands quickly slid into her lover.  
Kid gasped and moaned in pleasure. Her free hand caresses Soul’s hips, moving upward to her chest.  
Soul's fingers pump in and out of her at a fast pace, eager to bring her lover to a release.  
Loud moans poured out of her. She pulled her fingers free and ran her tongue deep into her lover.  
Soul's actions halted slightly from this before speeding up her fingers inside her. She needed to come, fast.  
"Soul!" Kid squealed. She felt her body tensing up, and knew she’d come soon. Her tongue lapped heavily against her clit, her fingers thrusting in hard and fast.  
Soul shuddered from the pleasure. She knew she was getting close, her walls were tightening ever so slightly against her lover's tongue.  
Kid did her best to hold back until Soul was at her release. Her fingers rubbed the edge of her slit and then slid inside again, hitting again her g spot.  
She bit lightly on her breast, needing release, fast. "Faster and harder," she moaned. "I'm so close."  
Kid moved upward, and kissed her breast hard, leaving bright hickies along it. Her fingers pumped faster in and out of her.  
She started quivering as she got closer. "Kid," she moaned breathily.  
Kid nipped at her nipple, giving it a light tug. She rested her thumb on her clit and teased it.  
The multiple stimulants caused her walls to clench, her orgasm running over her body as she screamed her name out.  
A smile formed on Kid’s mouth. She pulled her fingers free, and kept her mouth on her breast. Her own release was close.  
Soul panted, pulling herself out from underneath Kid to pin her to the couch. "Now it's my turn to make you scream my name," she whispered with a smirk. She teasingly kissed her way down her body, lips taking a detour to suckle on her breasts and nip at them.  
Kid breathed hard and clutched the couch cushion. “Soul…” she softly whimpered.  
Her mouth continued its descent, licking her bellybutton teasingly. More moans poured out of her lover's mouth before she reached her prize.  
Kid moaned loudly once her lover reached her destination. She gripped her hair lightly, not wanting to hurt her.  
"You can be rough babe, you know I like it," she whispered before nibbling lightly on her clit. Her tongue lapped at her slit, making her squirm in pleasure.  
"Ahh, Soul!" Kid squealed, gripping her hair hard. She curled her toes and wrapped her legs around her lover’s back.  
She roughly slid one finger into her, probing her walls as her other hand slid up to grope her breast.  
"Ahh! Soul! Ahh!" she screamed out, her fingers digging into her lover’s head. Heavy pants poured out of her as her body began to tense.  
"Close my dear?" she smirked, sucking on her clit roughly.  
"Y-y-yes!" she squealed. Kid’s whole body squirmed uncontrollably from the amount of pleasure she felt. She squeezed her legs around her tighter.  
Another finger was added, and Soul moaned at the tightness. "Come for me," she purred, kissing her as she hit her g-spot over and over again.  
Kid’s body tensed greatly, her legs beginning to tingle as she came. She cried out Souls name countless times as the high about of pleasure pulsed through her.  
Soul smiled, lapping up her lover's juices, rubbing her hips lightly. She untangled herself from her limbs as she crawled up her body to give her a soft kiss.  
Kid panted hard as she came down from her high. She held Soul close, taking in the scent of her lover. “I love you,” she softly said.  
"As I love you. You make me the happiest person in the world," she whispered, giving light kisses all over her face. She inhaled her scent as she picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.  
Kid wrapped her arms around Soul, holding her tight. “Not done with me yet?” she teased, kissing her neck softly.  
"I figured you didn't want to fall asleep naked on the couch and have the brothers walk in on us," she giggled, putting her in the bed and snuggling up next to her.  
She giggled lightly and climbed on top of her lover. “Good thinking,” Kid commented. She kissed Soul softly, her hands wrapping around her waist.  
Soul yawned, nuzzling her lover. "I love you," she whispered, lying her cheek on her shoulder.  
"And I love you," Kid replied softly. She used her lover as a pillow, and drifted off to sleep.   
Soul just smiled, kissing her on the cheek before falling asleep in her lover’s soft arms. 

A/N: Hope you all enjoy! Read and review my lovelies!


End file.
